Save the Date
by NickyFox13
Summary: Today is a special day, because Katie is turning sixteen! When everybody seems to forget, one person makes it up in a wonderful way. FWKB


Save the Date

**A/N: This is a oneshot of the Katie/Fred variety. Take your time to read, and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even tneed this? You guys should know by now this is not my universe!

* * *

**

It was a normal Saturday in March, in which Katie Bell had woken up especially early. This particular day was different from any other, because it was Katie's sixteenth birthday. She was exceptionally happy because she would be sixteen, like her friends Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, whose birthdays were in late October and mid December respectively. Skipping down the staircase to the common room, Katie immidiately sat down at the nearest chair. The common room was practically empty, except for one person in the famous Gryffindor squashy armchair, who was Katie's other friend Leanne. She and Leanne were friends even before Hogwarts, having lived in the same neighborhood. Their personalities clashed, Katie being bold and sarcastic, and Leanne was more shy and reserved. Because of that they were such great friends. Not surprisingly, she was reading a book.

"Wow, Katie, you are sure up early." Leanne remarked.

"How kind of you to notice, my darling Leanne! Today is a special day, indeed!" Katie said enthusiastically.

"Sure, Katie, what ever you say." Leanne said absent mindedly, going back to reading her book. Katie's happiness had dropped quite a bit, knowing that her own friend didn't know that today was her birthday. Katie decided to pick up a book and read, seeing as she really had nothing better to do with her time until Alicia and Angelina decided to get their lazy bums from bed. About fifteen minutes later, Angelina had woken up.

" Good morning, Leanne, Katie." Angelina said, flopping next to Katie.  
"Do you know what today is?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, it's March twenty seventh." Angelina replied.

"No...that's not it!"

"Is it the anniversary of the day that the Beetles released their first album?" Angelina asked excitedly.

"Who are 'the Beetles'?" Katie asked, sounding confused.

"Muggle band. Don't worry about it." Angelina was a pureblood of status, but had lots of muggle influence. She lived in a muggle neighborhood, so she tended to bring up alot of muggle things and made analagies with muggle related things that most of her friends had no clue what they were.

"I'm starving. Hey, Katie, wanna get some breakfast?"

"What about Alicia? She isn't up yet!"

"Just forget about Lici, and lets just eat! Oh, Leanne, you want to come?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry. I'll probably see you two later." Leanne replied.

"Come on Katie! Let's go!" Angelina said, rushing down to the Great Hall.

The sight of all the food at the Gryffindor table was astounding. Granted, it was like this every day, but Katie couldn't help but notice that there was something _different_. The split second she finished that thought, the red headed, freckled prankster George Weasley, had made a grand entrance.

"And now, presenting George Weasley, your favourite prankster!" He announced, making a fake trumpeting sound.

"We don't care, George." Leanne said blandly.

"You'll regret those words!" George retorted.

"Whatever."

"Hey, George, where's Fred?" Katie asked.

"Dunno. Haven't seen him since dinner yesterday."

"Oh." Katie had decided to get up and leave. She had felt utterly depressed that five of her closest friends literally forgot her birthday. Walking to the Quidditch Pitch, sitting on a bench, slowly breathing in the chilly morning air had always relaxed Katie. Ever since Oliver Wood, former Quidditch Capitan and former crush/boyfriend, had graduated a year and a half ago, she had been going out to the Pitch often.

"Hey, Bell, aren't you cold?" A voice from behind asked. It was Fred Weasley, twin brother of George and identical to the last freckle.

"God, you scared me!" Katie said, startled. "And since when have you called me 'Bell'?"

"Since now." She had known Fred since the first year, and had been friends ever since.

"What brings you out here, my dear Katia?"

"You don't know?"

"Hence the reason I asked 'what brings you out here?'."

"Well, today's my birthday, and everybody has seemed to forget about it."

"Who would've thunk..."  
There was a slightly awkward pause, in which Katie looked as if she was going to leave.

"Hey, wait a second. Before I forget, I have a present for you." Fred said loudly.

"What?" Fred jumped down the bleachers of the stadium and towards Katie.

"Happy birthday!" He said enthusiastically, and kissed Katie directly on the lips passionately.  
"I hope that makes up for the others!" Fred smiled at Katie, who looked quite shocked. As soon as he left, Katie fashioned a broad smile.

"It sure does, Fred, it sure does."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, the end was sort of corny, but it was still fun to write. Heck, I might even continue this one, but only you readers can help me decide that. Reviews are, as always, appriciated. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
